End of the World
by Tylena Hawk
Summary: Just another boring day at work right? So throw in some aliens and cows and let's see what we get huh? This is my first fic so any reviews would be nice. No flames unless I really messed up on something, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I was hiding in the bathroom, listening to the screams and sounds of carnage while holding on tight to the bathroom door. There was a heavy thud on the wall next to the door that almost made me loose my grip but I clung to the door handle grimly and close my eyes, willing it all to be a dream.

Earlier that day, I was working on the dairy farm as I did every other day, when a large space ship had crashed out of the sky and into a field behind the farm. Like most of the workers, except for Mike who hauled the milk, and his brother Tim who was off for the day, we all ran outside and gawked at it in wonder until I noticed the ship door opening. Even from the distance I could see dark shapes boiling out and they didn't look friendly. I had backed away from the rest of the group, including the boss, and edged into the feed alley where the cows and heifers where eating their TMR (total mixed ration) through the headlocks.

When the aliens came charging over the side of the manure pit in a black mass I had stumbled back in shock as they swam through the acidic shit like it was water. The first one across had leapt up and out of the air, shit flying everywhere and landed on Kayla, a girl who had a habit of standing around and talking to the guys all day instead of actually working. Before she could react the alien had ripped out her guts and she fell to the ground in a spray of blood and guts.

Gagging, I turned and ran, my red and blond hair flying behind me as I dashed to the gates and scaled them in seconds. As I hovered at the top, I looked back and saw Brian and Jordan being ripped into little pieces while Tyler was having his face tore off. I dropped over the gate and ran down the return alley from the milking parlor and into the office where Doug was just coming back in from taking a cow to the sales barn.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing my pale and shocked face. I collapsed into a chair and put my hands over my mouth.

"Aliens! They are killing everyone out there!" I sputtered and Doug gives me a odd look.

"Aliens?" He shook his head. "How much did you drink again yesterday?"

"Fuck! I'm not joking, go out and look!" As I say that, there is a horrible screaming and frantic mooing sound from outside, the aliens had discovered beef. Doug goes for the door only to have it slammed open into his face and the boss, Lloyd, and Yuriy, the asshole Russian come racing in.

"What's going on?" Doug asked as Yuriy and Lloyd fight to catch their breath.

"Aliens!" Lloyd choked out and Yuriy nodded.

I get up. "I told you! We got to hide or run or fucking do something or we are dead!"

Doug turns to me and as he does a large alien comes crashing in through the window, glass spraying everywhere and narrowing missing me. Yuriy got stabbed by several large pieces and goes down with blood gushing everywhere, screaming as the alien falls on him.

I watch the alien in horror, its shining black head curves back over its shoulders and four vertebra-like protrusions jut out of its back, two on each side. The long and narrow body ends in a wicked looking tail with a razor sharp tip. The alien's legs are coiled up under its body and end in three talon tipped claws. The arms are much like a human's, three fingers and a small thumb, with claws as well.

The alien turned and hissed at us, its mouth opening to show silvery spiked teeth and a second mouth that had teeth as well. As I backed up, it turned back to Yuriy and used that secondary mouth to punch a hole through Yuriy's throat and ripped it out.

Lloyd falls on his ass and crabs backwards until he hits the wall and sits there whimpering, and a sharp ammonia smell filled the air, he pissed himself in utter fear. Doug is pulling me towards the door to the utility room, when it's ripped from the hinges and an alien leans in and spotted Lloyd, and yanked him from the room by the head, turning it into a mess of blood and tissue. Now it's my turn to pull Doug and I lead him to the bathroom and as I get in, he is stabbed through the middle by a long and deadly tail.

"Doug! No! FUCK!" I screamed and held onto his hands as hard as possible, as blood bubbled from his lips and trickled down onto his shirt. He tried to smile, tried to say something, but was torn from my grasp and pulled down the hallway as I fell back into the bathroom as the door shut automatically.

That was what saved me, and I locked the door in a daze and hung onto the handle like it was an anchor in a storm. Doug had always been nice to me, even though I didn't interact well with others, and although he was much older then me, and although we never though of each other in any way but friends, we got picked on a lot for our friendship.

I sat there crying silently, the tears pouring down my face as I could hear more screams and thuds, the Mexicans must of came in to see what was up and sure as hell found out.

Now I sit here, the last sound has been a long time gone, and I wonder dully if it's safe to go out. Finally, I unhook my sore hands from the handle and unlock the door with shaking hands. As I open it, I carefully poke my head out, expecting to be grabbed by something with claws and teeth.

When death was not forthcoming, I step out gingerly, and over the remains of one of the Mexicans, can't tell who it is. Down the hallway there are more body parts and I look at them, but I don't see Doug or parts of him, anywhere. I look around the break room, blood has spattered on the walls, making it look like a paint job done by a pothead. I suck in a breath and go through the non-existent door to the outside and look around, hearing nothing, seeing nothing but the cars parked innocently in the driveway and gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight.

I walk around the corner and quickly look away from the piles of cow carcasses heaped on the ground like bloody rags. The aliens must have been hungry judging by the amount of meat chewed off of the bones that stuck up like Popsicle sticks. Some of the cows had broken down the gates and escaped and where running back and forth through the driveway, and up towards the calf barn and heifer barns. When I determined there was no imminent threat from the aliens, I sagged back against one of the Mexican's vans.

As I lean there with my hand over my face, I hear a familiar rumble and look up in shock as Mike drives the semi and milk tanker up the driveway and stops at the first pile of cow parts. He opens the door and jumps down, staring wildly around in shock until he spots me and runs over.

"Lindsay! What the hell happened! Where is everyone?" He asks, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me when I don't respond.

"Dead, they're all dead." As chic as that sounds, it's the truth.

Mike staggers back for a moment, then looks at me with his brown eyes. "What did this?"

I laugh, and it's a hopeless sound. "Aliens."


	2. Chapter 2

Please note I don't own Aliens or anything related to them. I do own myself, and I wish I owned Mike but all non-alien characters are mine.

Mike looks at me warily with his deep brown eyes. "Lindsay, there is no such thing as aliens. Please, tell what really happened!"

I laugh again, and motion for him to follow me around the barn. He stops dead in his tracks when he spots the ship still stuck out in the field. There are a few black shapes milling around it, and he passes a shaking hand over his eyes and sways backwards and I have to catch him.

"Holy mother of Christ." Mike utters weakly and I nod.

"I wasn't lying Mike, and as you can see, I'm not insane." I reply gently as the shock wears off.

"When did this happen?" He asks as he regains his feet and I let go of him slowly.

"An hour, maybe more? I don't honestly know, I've been locked in the bathroom." I shrug.

Mike turns away from the ship as though it hurts his eyes and sucks in a deep breath.

"And everyone is dead?"

"I believe so; I saw Kayla, Tyler, Jordan, Brian, Yuriy, Lloyd and Doug die." I say, my throat sticking as I say Doug's name, his last seconds of life replaying through my brain like a bad movie.

Mike looks pale, but bites his lip and props his hands on his hips in a gesture I've seen him use endless times at the truck pulls he used, I say used because I doubt there is going to be anymore in the near future, to pull at, his thinking poise I had to come to think of it as.

"We can't stay here, they could come back and there is nothing here more powerful then a BB gun." Mike says slowly and I nod my head in agreement.

"Where do we go then?" I ask, rubbing my hand over my mouth as I peer out at the ship again.

"I have no fucking clue." Mike says honestly and I laugh a little, and a passing cow gives us a bug-eyed look.

Mike turns and walks over to the still running semi truck and quickly uncouples the tanker from the tractor trailer and waves me over.

"Okay, we'll take this, she might not be the fastest but she is built a lot better then a car." Mike says as he swings up into the driver's seat and I hurry around to the other side and climb in.

As he starts to pull forwards, I lean over and turn up the radio, but get only shrieks of static and weird hissing.

"Well the radio stations are all dead. There must be more of these ships, how could they of gotten to Madison already?" I say dejectedly as I fiddle with the knob. Mike tries the CB but the few truckers he does raise all think he is nuts and start swearing at him to get off the air.

Mike sighs as he turns the truck onto the road. "Idiots, I sure hope they wise up fast or they are dead."

"So now what, were do we go?" I ask, tapping my foot on the floor of the semi in aggravation.

"Well, we have to have some way of protecting ourselves, I have a couple of shotguns and a rife, do you know how to use them?" Mike asks as he turns onto the road leading to his house, since he lives very close to work.

"I know how to load and shoot a shotgun; I might not be the greatest but with something that leaves that big of a hole you don't have to be too accurate at close range." I state matter-of-factly and Mike chuckles a little.

"Good enough. Let's make this quick, I don't want to be a sitting duck for those things." Mike pulls the truck into his driveway and puts it in neutral and sets the parking brake. We both jump out and move fast to the front door which Mike unlocks as fast as possible.

I dart inside before him and he relocks the door and flips on a light. He leads the way to a small bedroom with a gun cabinet in one corner. He opens it and hands me a 12 gauge shotgun and some shells and I start loading it. He loads the other shotgun which is also a 12 gauge, and the rife, which is a 30.06. When we are done, he piles the remaining ammo onto a bedspread and knots it up.

Mike looks around and grabs a couple of hunting knifes. "I'm going to find some food, is there anything you can think of?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, you got some clothes that would fit me? I don't want to walk around smelling like shit." I point to the stains on my pants and shirt.

Mike rummages through a closet and pulls out a pair of sweat pants and a black T-shirt.

"Best I can do for now. I'll get the food while you change." Mike leaves and I strip down to my bra and underwear and quickly redress. Now, I'm no supermodel, I weight around one ninety, and while I have a lot of muscle, there is fat as well, so not to mislead you and think this is one hot chick strutting about with a shotgun.

When Mike knocks on the door, I am hoisting the ammo over my shoulder and picking up one of the shotguns. Mike grabs the other guns and we head out the door. He turns and stares regretfully at his house and locks the door.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to lead normal lives again?" He asks quietly and I shake my head.

"No, I don't think so, nothing will ever be normal again." I reply just as quiet as we walk pass his white truck and the green GMC truck that he had modified for truck pulls. I had gone to almost all of the truck pulls he pulled in. It was a shiny green, my favorite color and loud. I touch it gently as Mike looked away at something down the road.

My reflection turns to alarm when I saw a black shape cantering up the road towards us. Mike quickly put the rife down and brought the shotgun up to his shoulder and fires in one fluid motion.

The blast makes my ears ring and the alien goes flying backwards, leaving a trail of bright green blood that hisses and sputters as it melts into the black top driveway. The alien thrashes weakly on the ground, and Mike gets a good long look at it. He turns pale, but pulls the trigger again and the alien's head implodes with a gush of more of the acidic blood.

"Nasty fuckers, aren't they?" I say as he picks the rife back up. With a curt nod of his head he leads the way to the blue and silver semi and I follow, careful to avoid the acid blood steaming on the ground.

When we back onto the road, I crane my neck out and look across the fields and spot more aliens quite a ways off but heading our way.

"Floor the bitch, there's more company on the way." I hold the shotgun tightly as Mike shifts and hit the gas. The truck surges up the hill and when we crest it she picks up speed, soon we are hurtling down the road, avoiding cars and trucks that are strung across the road, red with blood and body parts. Mike punches the clutch and shifts again, and the semi roars down the road.

The scenery flies past, farm houses and lots of fields. It's mid August so the corn is high and the hay is ready to cut again. Several times we see stray dogs and horses, not to mention cows along the roadside looking bewildered at the changes in their simple lives.

"Well, we won't have to worry about fresh meat," I mutter to myself.

Mike glances over. "What?"

"Don't worry about it, just talking to myself." I say and rub my thumb on the stock of the shotgun.

We avoid towns for the most part, because with all the humans and aliens, it would be a nightmare to get through. While the aliens died, they where still tough and I knew they could easily overwhelm us.

Finally we come to a small one bar town and Mike downshifts and the truck starts slowing.

Welcome to Portland the sign exclaims, blood smeared and running down the front and back of it. The town is small, unincorporated and luckily there aren't too many cars around, the aliens had hit earlier in the day, not during the lunch rush hour.

I see a dead kid lying on the steps to his house, most of his major organs outside of his body. I swallow hard and avert my eyes and keep them on the road.

We pass several small, neat houses with small neat yards with death piled in them as we head for downtown. While there is many dead, there seems to be more missing, but of course they could just be inside, attracting flies.

A lamp post is leaning into the right hand lane of the road and Mike swerves around it into the left hand lane and has to swerve back to avoid car flipped over on it's back, glass everywhere.

"I sure hope we don't get a flat," I say tiredly.

Mike laughs a little. "That'd be the least of our troubles, and don't worry, these are No-Flat tires, very tough and a little glass isn't going to hurt them."

"Good, 'cuz I'd hate to be the one who had to change a tire that big." I banter back, feeling a little more normal.

Mike gives a small grin as we go through a stoplight still dutifully changing color although there isn't much traffic anymore.

When I see a Piggly Wiggly off to the side, I tap Mike's arm and point.

"I don't know how much food you had, but now's our chance to get more." I say and he frowns a little.

"Think it's safe?"

"I don't see anything and better to stop now inside of later down the road at night or something." I point out and he concedes.

"Alright," Mike pulls the semi into the mostly empty parking lot. He leaves the truck running and we wait a minute, to see if any visitors want to come out and play.

When none where forthcoming, we get out slowly and scan the area around us.

"Why do I feel like I'm in some B-rated army movie?" I mutter out of the side of my mouth as we back towards store, sweeping the shotguns in front of us.

Mike snorts and shakes his head. "Beats me,"

We get into the store rather easily, the power is still on and the doors hiss open on their tracks.

Music waffles down through hidden speakers and the store looks normal except for all the blood lying in pools and the odd body lying akimbo on the floor. Mike grabs a cart and I follow suit, and thus begins our shopping spree.

Mike goes and gets canned food while I go and find non-perishable bagged food and lighter fluid and matches. I add a bag of charcoal as well, and as I turn down the next isle I see something odd coming from the back room. It's black and sticky, and I advance on it carefully, all my senses heightened to the point of screaming. In the back of my head all the scenes from horror movies where the unsuspecting chick goes and investigates her death flash through my head and I jack a round into the chamber of the gun and flinch at the click of the slide. But nothing jumps out at me from the double doors and I inch closer.

Reaching out with one hand, I push the door open and step on more of that black sticky stuff. The smell inside is overwhelming and I have a feeling I know what it is. As I step in, I flick on the light and nearly go on my ass in shock.

Glued to the walls with the same shit on the floor are five people, arms outspread and heads hanging down, and in front of each one is something that looks like a weird, fleshy egg.

The eggs are open and lying on the floor in front of them are small white things with way to many legs and a nasty looking tail. They are dead, or playing possum and I gulp and look back at the people hanging from the walls.

Two chicks and three guys, all looking to be my age, mid to late twenties. As I step back, my movement makes one of the girls look up and I bring my gun up automatically in shock.

"Please..please kill me, please, there is something inside of me, OH GOD THERE IS SOMETHING INSIDE OF ME!" The girl shrieks and I watch her chest wither in horror as I flick the safety off of the gun and her screaming makes the others wake up and they start pleading me to shoot them.

"Oh god oh god oh god." One of the guys chants continuously and at a sound behind me I jump around and nearly shoot Mike.

He grabs the barrel of the gun and swings it away from him but I've already taken my finger off of the trigger.

"What the fucking hell?" Mike stammers as he sees the people, the eggs, and the things lying on the ground.

Before I can answer, the girl who had pleaded to me to kill her suddenly starts convulsing and out of her chest bursts an alien, a little baby alien, but an alien no less.

Mike shoots it before I can react and the noise in the small room nearly deafens me. As he recocks the gun another chest bursts open and another alien comes flopping out. Mike shoots that one as well, but before the rest of the people can suffer having their chests ripped open, I bite my lip and shoot them, their heads exploding in a mess of blood and tissue, instant death.


End file.
